Swapped
by larryniamzayn
Summary: A story that involves, harry and Draco hitting it off in Madam Malkins, him being friends with Blaise and Theo, Draco in Gryffindor(disowned) and Ron in Slytherin. o threw the years and find out how different it will be. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


Swapped

A/N Okay now I'm always trying to find fanfiction that has Harry or Draco in the others' house, and has a drarry cannon. Unfortunately I've read just about all of them, and it's annoying, so I've decided to write one of my own that answers the infamous question. What would Harry's life been like, if Draco hadn't been a total arse in Madam Malkin's that day. Now I might not update a lot as I tend to only write every once in a while. Please review honestly, but flames will be shared with my cliffy bodyguards, green eyed Percy and flame throwing Leo. Virtual cookies to everyone who caught the Percy Jackson reference:). So I'mma stop babbling now and get on with the story.

Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V.

As I walked into Madam Malkin's I vaguely wondered if I would make any friends before I got to Hogwarts, or if I would make them when I got there. A lady, who I was assuming to be Madam Malkin, asked "Hogwarts dearie?" I nodded. "Good, I've got another boy in there at the moment, just follow me".

Half an hour later Draco and I were walking outside laughing like we had known each other our whole lives, when we heard someone yell out his name.

"Draco, finally you're finished" a blond woman with a long face walked up to us.

"Mother, this is my new friend, Harry" Draco smiled at me, so I extended my hand so she could shake it. Slowly she reached out and shook.

"I'm sorry, Harry but what did you say your last name was?" she asked, with the elegance that only rich people had. The thing was I hadn't even told Draco my last name, I just didn't know how they would react. And if the people from the Leaky Cauldron where anything to go by, they would get really weird on me.

"Harry, come along well ye? We got to go?" Hagrid shouted from the other end of the street, saving me from answering the question. (A/N sorry I can't speak Hagrid)

Draco reached out and put a hand on my shoulder as I turned to go "I'll see you again, won't I?" he asked, saying like he expected me to say no.

"Of course, I'll see you on the train". His face lit up when I said that, so I turned around fully to give him a hug. "See you Draco, bye Mrs. Malfoy," I said as my feet pounded on the street, running towards Hagrid.

The day I was going to Hogwarts, I ran into a group of nice red heads who helped me figure out how to get onto the platform. You had to walk through a wall! Imagine telling Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that, they would spontaneously combust (A/N yay). As I settled into a carriage wondering if I should look for Draco, one of the red haired boys opened up the door. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No that's fine" I absently said, wanting to leave so I could find Draco, but I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way, who are you?"

"Harry Potter" I answered slowly.

The next hour was Ron rambling on about Voldemort, my scar, Chocolate frog cards, and how evil Slytherin's were. I was just getting used to it when Ron came out with. "The most evil people out there now though, are the Malfoy's"

'Shut up Ron!" I yelled, so mad that he was badmouthing my best friend, bloody hell, my only friend.

"What do you mean shut up? It's true."

"Have you ever met them? I asked, trying to calm myself down. He shook his head. "Then don't talk about things you don't know anything about!" I yelled as I stormed out. Walking down the train trying to calm myself down, I heard a girl ask if anyone had seen a toad, I was about to dismiss that when someone replied. "No I haven't actually, sorry." a silky voice answered, I knew that voice, even if I had only met him once.

"Draco!" I yelled excitedly, walking quickly towards the open compartment and the bushy haired girl. A silver haired boy poked his head out the door.

"Harry!" he yelled. He jumped up and we hugged, as we stepped apart I blushed, vaguely noticing that the bushy haired witch was gone.

"C'mon, come meet my friends" Draco tugged me inside and closed the door. "This is Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Guys this is my new friend Harry."

"Hi Harry," Theo and Blaise said smiling at me as they moved so Draco and I could sit on the seat as well. We sat down, and Pansy glared at me, when Draco ignored her attempt to talk to him, and started to talk to me instead. I shrugged, I didn't care. She didn't seem very nice anyway. Halfway through the trip they asked me what my last name was. I answered hesitantly. Draco, Theo and Blaise just muttered cool and we went back to our conversation, but Pansy glared at me even more. For the rest of the trip I talked to Draco, Blaise and Theo. I liked Blaise and Theo, they were nice. I wasn't so sure about Crabbe and Goyle; they didn't really say anything to me, too busy shoving candies I had never seen before in their mouths'. Shortly after, the train stopped, and we began to disembark. Rowing across the lake was cool, even though I almost fell in.

The hall was beautiful, but with how nervous I was I didn't really notice. Ron was across the group of first years from me, but that didn't stop him from glaring at me. After what seemed like an hour, but was really only minutes, my name was called out. Whispers flew around the room as I walked towards the stool. I had only just barely put the hat on when it shouted. "Gryffindor!"

I walked to the table that was going mad with clapping and cheering. I looked back at Draco and he looked sadly back at me before Blaise's name was called and he turned around again. I remembered Pansy stating proudly on the train that all of her family had been in Slytherin since it opened. And that it's the same for everyone aside from, well, me, she had looked way to smug at that. Until, Draco glared at her and told her to stop bragging. As the hat yelled Slytherin, and Blaise joined Theo at the table on the opposite side of the hall, I wished the hat had put me there as well, so all four of us could be together. I would even gratefully put up with Pansy for the next seven years of my life. But I wasn't and my hope began to sink even more as the number of kids left to be sorted began to dwindle. Finally Draco's name was called, and just as my last hope was about to crumble into nothing, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" A hushed silence fell upon the hall, until I stood up and started clapping and cheering. Then all of Gryffindor stood up and started cheering as well. Draco carefully took the hat off and made his way to the table. I smiled broadly at him as he sat next to me, and he weakly smiled back. He was quiet for the rest of the sorting and I kept glancing over at him, worried about the look on his face. I couldn't decipher it completely, but he looked worried and scared. I glanced up when Ron's name was called. After a few minutes deliberation (and Ron getting angrier and angrier), the hat cried Slytherin. Fred and George, (A/N remember they helped put his trunk on the train, he met Percy their too) cheered quietly until Percy glared at them. Ron stormed off to the Slytherin table, not looking happy to be there. The other Slytherin's, including Blaise and Theo, didn't look that happy about it either. I put him out of my mind and turned my attention to the staff table. I asked Percy and the twins who they all were( they seemed nicer then Ron), when we got to a man sitting at the end, dressed in all black, with a hooked nose and the greasiest hair that I had ever seen, that was sitting next to Professor Quirell. Surprisingly it was Draco who answered. That's Professor Snape; he's the head of Slytherin and my father's friend. Thankfully Draco cheered up all threw dinner and only looked down again as we were getting to know our dorm mates, Neville, Dean and Seamus. He went straight to bed, despite me saying it wasn't light out yet. When the rest of us went to bed an hour later I looked over sadly at his bed, the curtains were drawn, but I could hear his deep breathing. "Please let him be okay, please let him talk to me" I silently prayed to anyone who was listening. And I lied down so I could go to sleep.

A/N- Now I know that the hat is supposed to try to put him in Slytherin, but if it suggested Slytherin he would have said yes, thinking he could be with Draco, Theo and Blaise. Thanks for reading, but please review it would mean a lot and will help me improve my writing.

*larryniamzayn at your service*


End file.
